


Drablles of a sweet and unimportant nature

by Prof_Jenkins



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Friendship, Multi, OT3, Science, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Jenkins/pseuds/Prof_Jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots I wrote for creampuff week a while back finally putting them somewhere other than my phone.<br/>Set during season one just ever so slightly au in terms of the the polyamours relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first go at writing anything With a finish of any kind so let me know what you think :)

Hot chocolate 

What makes the perfect hot coco?  A question Carmilla pondered in great frustration while covered in coco powder and feeling rather perturbed. She had spent the day and most of the evening trying to find the answer in order to make some for when Laura got back from her dads. She turned to the window and was confronted by the mess that was her after the days strenuous labour and thought aloud “you’ve turned me into Betty freakin Crocker Hollis, I hope your happy” she smirked at her reflection finishing the thought silently “cause I am”.

She had done it. she had done it! She’s made the perfect cup of coco and now wen Laura came home in, she looked at the clock, Ten minuets?!? She thought and then rushed to get clean and prepare Laura’s cup of chocolate heaven, “it was times like these” Carmilla thought to herself “that her vampiric speed came in handy” within 8 minutes she was dressed to impress, not herself of course as she was attired in the ridiculous Christmas Pj’s Laura had gotten her, and making the hot chocolate when the door opens and in trudged a very wrapped up Laura. She always came back from her dads in about seven new layers of thermal clothing and with a can of bear spray for every layer. Laura dumped her bags and ditched the layers until she was just wearing her shirt And underwear feeling much the better for it and being around twenty degrees cooler. She looked over to the brunette by the counter and was caught of guard by the sight her girlfriend would’ve usually made some remark about her lack of trousers but instead she was smiling, wearing the ridiculous Pj’s that she’d bought her and holding two mugs, one containing “soy milk” and the other what looked like hot chocolate. “What’s going on?” The shorter of the women asked “what have you done?” “Why do I have to have done anything Creampuff?” Said Carmilla looking for a moment to be genuinely wounded before she smirked at Laura’s panic stricken face over upsetting her an sauntered over to Laura’s bed and pacing her self with room for Laura to snuggle up next to her and that’s exactly that’s Laura did.   
Laura looked at the hot chocolate dubiously and, at much Encouragement from Carmilla, took a sip and her mind exploded. “Th.. This is.. This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever tasted!” She took a longer sip and started dumb-struck at the vampire who’s usual smirk had turned into a full blown grin at her girlfriends excitement ” you made this?” she asked dubiously before adding “kidding carm” at Carmillas scowl and adding “it’s amazing and you’re amazing and don’t get me wrong I love the fact you made it but …” she began to babble before Carmilla silenced with a kiss as sweet as the beverage Laura held. As the kiss subsided and Laura her though in order she finished her question with “why?”  “Because your always so nice and cheery an I thought you deserved it and.. And … And well…. You know” Carmilla replied while blushing ever so slightly so minutely in fact that Laura had she not been looking would’ve missed it, but she did see it and said while grinning like a giddy idiot “yeah I do”  And she snuggle with her amazingly sweet girlfriend untill the sun came up.  
—-the end——


	2. Ocean Carmilla is a cat

Ocean , Carmilla is a cat

" so would you say you were more of a house cat or like a tiger?" Danny asked rather out of nowhere taking Carmilla by surprise as they waited for everyone to get back from lafontaine’s latest adventurer into insanity, everyone being Laura and the mad genius themselves, with Perry cleaning the worry away and kirsch of doing God knows what the two were left with little to do but talk to one another. Carmilla had expected awkwardness or fighting but not whatever this was. “No offence red but what the hell kind of question is that” Danny looked her dead in the eye and said in all seriousness  “Well I was thinking that if you were more of a house cat how did you deal with the water when you had to get the sword from below the sea, I mean cats typically don’t enjoy water, I was just wondering how you over came that particular challenge?”  Carmilla looked up at the tall, intelligent and deadly serious woman across the room from her and quite unceremoniously burst out laughing.  “What?” Danny demanded “what’s so funny? It’s a perfectly reasonable question” Carmilla by this point had regained herself to the point where she could form coherent answers once more and said smiling “oh it’s the best question I’ve ever heard you sweet little thing you” the last part was, to Danny, laid on so thick it could have been the vampires eyeliner ‘haha have to remember that one” she thought to herself Before urging Carmilla on with her explanation with her determined crossed arms And arched eyebrows as well as a pose which oozed expectancy and disappointment perfectly in equal measure.  “Well you see it’s just that none ever asks about the cat and that’s all any of the selection box of madness that is our little group have asked about since you found out and its… Refreshing” Carmilla said then she sighed and laid back on her bed for a few quiet moments before saying ” well, to answer your first question, neither and both it depends on the situation in which I change and as for the second, it was for Laura and so it really wasn’t that hard”  Danny’s Breath caught in her throat as Carmilla said Laura’s name and just like that there was the awkwardness carnilla was expecting but it was different, there was understanding in the air rather than hostility and they both admitted to themselves that this was the start of a path to friendship if not more for the girls.  
——-the end——-


	3. Blame it on the alcohol and waltzing

Carmilla open her eyes and stretched before realising that she was not, in fact, alone in her bed. She turned and smiled at the form beside her, the last thing she remembered was alcohol and some purely sinful waltzing with Laura and so naturally made the assumption things had gone her way, and she was determined that they continue on their current trajectory. As she ran her hand up the sleeping woman's leg she noted that they were rather long and she was sure Laura's weren't that long and they definitely didn't hang from the end of the bed.   
" Laura?" She asked hesitantly   
"Uuuuugghh" Danny answered with a groan.  
"Oh shit" Carmilla cursed as she realised which very tall, very ginger and very deadly woman she was laid next to in very close to naked conditions. " heya red" Carmilla smirked realising the potential of the situation "so I see night gowns army really your thing huh?"   
Once she realise just what was going on Danny sat bolt upright then half rolled half flung herself off the end before looking up at the smug vampire and demanding   
"What the hell is going on vamp"  
Well I have absolutely no idea but I'm enjoying the view tuts for damn sure"  
at this Danny let out something that sounded very much like a squeal and covered up with a pillow that had followed her on her descent holding it too her chest she said   
"The last thing I remember is a very drunken you and an even more drunk Laura asking me to do some scandalous dance from your day with a lot of twirling, what the hell happens and where the little party girl I didn't know she had it in her"  
"Well you're doing better than me I can't remember a think after eleven." The vampire smiles t their predicament, it had been a while scone the last time she got good and blackout drunk. "It's the seventies all over again haha" she chuckled  
Danny was about to ask what she meant when a groan from the bed across the room and they both turned to Laura who sat up and said   
"Well glad to see you too getting along"   
"What the hell happened last night" the two confused girls said in unison   
Before shooting one another a sideways glance   
" you mean you really don't remember?" She said smiling when the other two shook their heads   
"Well let's just say don't mention spoons around lafontaine for a while"  
When they looked at her with clueless expressions she added  
"Blame it on the alcohol and waltzing" and smiled knowingly 

 

\----the end----


	4. Picnic

"You are so dead dead girl" Danny shouts from behind the large oak tree in the middle of the quad wiping away the cream that now covered her face   
"You've got to catch me first twinkle toes" Carmilla shouted from somewhere near the fountain as Danny looked out she saw Laura sneaking up from behind the vampire and decided to help her by shouting "hey carm you do realise you're supposed to hit what you're aiming for right"  
" oh yeah say that-" Carmilla began to say before Laura unceremoniously sprayed Down the back of her top nearly a full can of whip cream, Danny couldn't see her girlfriends but by the sounds of it, mainly high pitch giggling and a growl or two, Laura had successfully snuck up on her and got her good. When Laura rounded Danny's tree breathing heavily and with several strawberrys in her hair Danny new she was right and Laura had accomplished her goal. She smiled   
" nice one Hollis " before plucking a strawberry from Laura's head an shoving it in the girls open mouth  
"But you made a mistake trusting me" Danny shook a can of cream before running off screaming "alls fair in love and cream fights"   
Danny was then knocked to the ground by a large black cat and subsequently licked on the face  
Laura looked on at her lovers and wondered while smiling how a simple picnic had become this, simultaneously she thought 'Perry is gonna kill us'

\-----the end-----


	5. Giants and elves

Lafontaine rushed into Laura's room carrying a jar with some sort of bug in it. Managing to perfectly meld giggly and frantic they said "Perrys gonna end me"   
A small squeaky voice from the jar shout "she has to line up behind me you maniac!!"   
Laura could've sworn she knew that voice "Danny? She asked hesitantly "is that you?" Laura couldn't believe her eyes, in the jar in their hand there was Danny except smaller, significantly smaller.   
"What the hell did you do Laf?!"   
"Well there was some extremely accidental-"   
"Accidental my ass!" Danny squeaked " you thought it would be funny, didn't you, hilarious to turn me tiny"   
Laura's laugh echoed around the room lafontaine joined in and Danny became increasingly agitated   
"Relax it will wear off in an hour or so maybe more"  
"Maybe more?" Danny shout/squeaked from her jar  
" a week at the most "  
Laura and Laf continued their chortles as Danny got increasingly frustrated.   
" ohh Danny" Laura managed between fits " how the tables have turned, you being the short one and all"   
Lafontaine smiled in their scientific success and said, half to themselves   
" giants and elves Danny, Giants and elves haha"


	6. Welcome to the 21st century

"So JP how you liking your new lafontaine created and Perry disapproved body" carmilla smirked at the confused boy who in fairness she thought had every right to be. I mean it’s not everyday you get yanked from the virtual to the reality she mused silently   
" well it’s discernibly different from my years of, er… Confinement" JP said sounding bewildered as he looked at his own hands for what must have been the hundredth time that day.  ” you’ll get use to the sight of them soon enough” Carmilla said with an unusual caring note in her voice, she felt a strange connection to the former computer program. Both out of their own times and thrust into their new one it was reassuring for the both of them to have the other their if they needed them.  
" you know what I don’t get about the modern world?" JP asked Carmilla as he held a glass of some carbonated beverage or other up to the light in his newly furnished room at silas.  “If it’s the entertainment don’t ask I will never understand how people can laugh that hard at ” celebrity’s” being a slightly more annoying version of themselves” Carmilla replied as she admired JP’s new room, although technically his old room from his pre-computerisation life at silas U. The beds and the kitchenette had been redone as well as the bathroom the wall paper had been left untouched however and Carmilla took a strange liking to it the old style patterns reminding her of a time long past. JP looked at Carmilla with curiosity and trepidation as he asked “d.. *ahem*” he cleared his throught the room seeming to grow colder as he asked ” what was it like for you when you came back?”  Carmilla was taken aback by the directness of the question, the others seemed to skate around the subject of her entombment, ” well it was…” She began searching for words ” it was certainly disorientating and so much had changed it seemed alien and it was for a time but then mother found me and things seemed to go back to normal, normal for me anyway” she added as an afterthought “you know when I knew I was going like it here though?”  
"No" JP answered waiting patiently for the answer.  
"When they invented the mini skirt" Carmilla smirked at JP’s apparent confusion, then remembering his connections to the Internet decided that he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed.  
—-THE END—-


	7. Stars

"Where the hell are you two taking me?" In all of her years Carmilla had seen, done, and been see doing many thing but being lead along blindfolded by her girlfriends and not only that but willingly so was something of a new one for her.  
"Just shut up and keep those eyes closed or you'll be in big trouble missy" Laura did her best to sound firm but Danny's giggling didn't help the already week illusion.   
"You will love it carm, don't worry your pretty little head" Danny said with a smile   
"Watch it red even though I can't see you I can feel the mischievous grin from here and if I don't like were this ends up..." She trailed off playfully threatening the taller girl  
"Oh yeah" Danny retorted "well let's just see if you aren't doing some major kissing up once we get were we are going"  
"Now now you two, don't make me turns us around" Laura smiled at her bickering lovers no mater how much they went on like this she always smiled because she knew something they didn't, it may not have started like this but her two girlfriends now loved each other as much as they did her And that made her insanely happy and so she smiled.

 

"Are we there yet?" Carmilla asked her escorts with the most childish tone she could muster   
"As a matter of fact yes" Laura replied before whipping away her blindfold. Carmilla gasped at the sight, a blanket had been laid out and upon it sat a few candles which stood from pins in the ground, she grinned, Danny, always practical one. As well as the candles were three glasses and two bottles one containing, presumably, white wine and the other red or at least it seemed so but that smell.   
"Blood" Carmilla said aloud the other girls, taking it as a question, piped up at this point Danny saying "yeah hope that's okay?"   
"Lafontaine helped" Laura added "we didn't know what err flavour you liked so it's a mix of two" she blushed and so did Danny, Carmilla looked from the two girls to the bottle and back realising what Laura meant she began grining and kissed them both in turn   
"It's perfect" she said and then I added "I love you" which made both girls blush more  
"Enough gushy stuff dead girl" Dany said to break the silence "lets go gaze at some freakin stars" and with smiles as wide as the sky above them that's what the three girls did 

 

\---the end---


End file.
